


L'uomo che coglieva i fiori

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene, Under revision
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-21
Updated: 2007-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anko rievoca il più amato e pericoloso dei maestri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'uomo che coglieva i fiori

Fictional Dream © 2007 (21 maggio 2007)  
Naruto © 1999 by Masashi Kishimoto/SHUEISHA Inc.  
Nessuna violazione dei succitati copyright si ritiene intesa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/188/l-uomo-che-coglieva-i-fiori)).

*******

A Konoha l’eco di quei giorni giunse sospinta dal vento, perché nulla più della danza delle foglie e delle spie basta a interpretare il clima di un’intera storia.   
Suonò come una vittoria. O la promessa di una redenzione. O come una liberazione possibile.   
Esiste un istinto che muove il sentimento verso una leggerezza innata, quando nella rarefazione dell’incubo si intravede una nuova luce. Quel giorno, dunque, Konoha riuscì forse a deporre le ansie di una battaglia imminente per analizzare il più inatteso degli eventi: _la morte di Orochimaru_.   
Se il Terzo Hokage fosse stato ancora vivo, probabilmente avrebbe steso le lunghe dita adunche, cercato una presa di tabacco e in quel gesto misurato e lento consumato le esequie. Sarutobi era colui che più in profondità aveva forse conosciuto il Serpente, perché non puoi guardare un uomo con gli occhi della tua agonia senza riuscire a penetrarlo talmente in profondità da farlo tuo.   
E Sarutobi, di Orochimaru aveva rubato molto: forse proprio il sentimento di quell’invincibilità che aveva cullato in sé tanto a lungo da divenirne schiavo.   
Ma il giorno in cui il suo allievo più dotato scomparve - e il vento ne portò il saluto a Konoha - il grande vecchio era già morto da tempo.   
Come reagisce la preda nel sapere che la trappola si è inaspettatamente aperta e il laccio sciolto pende, inerte, da un cappio finalmente inoffensivo? A spiarne i movimenti rallentati e guardinghi, verrebbe spontaneo dire sia la prima a non volersi sottrarre alla prigionia, quasi esista un sottile e funesto compiacimento nella degradazione che nasce da quel collare.   
Per quanto insulsa e vagamente mortificante fosse una simile lettura, nondimeno, Anko cercava il proprio riflesso in uno specchio e non poteva fare a meno di pensare a se stessa, perché il primo dei _fiori_ colti da Orochimaru era forse anche l’ultimo a poterlo dimenticare.   
Anko non possedeva che memorie fumose dei giorni in cui quegli occhi d’ambra, vagamente derisori e freddi, rappresentavano anche l’unica guida avesse cercato per trasformarsi nell’eroe dei suoi sogni. Era sempre stata mascolina e grezza, essenziale e netta in ogni suo gesto, quasi le vezzosità che pure appartenevano al suo sesso - e avrebbe poi colto in quel sentimento indecifrabile e doloroso, di amore-odio purissimo - rappresentassero un ostacolo insormontabile all’eccellenza cui guardava.   
Non era che una bambina, però. A cercarsi con lo sguardo della donna, doveva dirsi che sì: in fondo era semplicemente un leprotto cresciuto da un lupo. Una piccola, pavida bestiola che un tiro del caso aveva spinto lungo un sentiero fin troppo pericoloso.   
Il giorno in cui Orochimaru morì, Anko riordinava una pila di carte quasi fossero molesti ricordi: con la stessa espressione concentrata e tesa che aveva in missione - una piccola smorfia di disgusto a piegarle le labbra piene. Accadeva ogni anno, di quei tempi. Meglio: accadeva ogniqualvolta tornasse in conto l’esame di selezione dei Chuunin. Era stato in un’occasione come quella, in fondo, che la ferita si era riaperta, perché la memoria non è che la coazione incoerente a ripetere un inestinguibile dolore.   
Quello che Orochimaru aveva impresso nella sua carne non meno in profondità di un sigillo maledetto.   
Anko aveva tentato di stornare quella pericolosa suggestione con tutte le proprie forze, perché l’essere donna non poteva non somigliare anche a un dominio obbligato dei sensi, delle scelte, delle omissioni.   
O era l’essere ninja che chiedeva quel sacrificio crudele, studiato forse ad arte per spezzare una sotterranea ribellione chiamata ‘libertà’?   
Anko conosceva bene il pericolo insito in una suggestione così coerente, raffinata e logica com’era tutto in Orochimaru: così spietatamente geometrico da non essere umano, perché nell’ordine della sua corruzione l’onnipotenza di un afflato divino era percettibile e quasi brutale.   
C’erano ninja nati per essere eroi, altri per essere rinnegati, altri ancora per rivolgere ogni regola e somigliare alle divinità che pure sfidavano: Orochimaru apparteneva a quest’ultima genia e nessuno, fosse pure un Kage, poteva credere di negare un’evidenza tanto smaccata.   
Dei giorni in cui Orochimaru era ancora il vanto di Konoha, Anko non ricordava abbastanza per formulare un giudizio che non fosse anche - se non soprattutto - venato di una straordinaria, dolente nostalgia. Era uno di quei quadri che la memoria dipinge a suo modo, attingendo da una tavolozza autunnale le tinte più calde e poi riversandole con dovizia su una candida tela di buone intenzioni: non c’è nulla che rende la bellezza di un momento come l’averlo perduto, insomma, perché in quella luce soffusa non c’è abbastanza oscurità perché si profilino pure le ombre.   
Ricordava il suo ego bambino, sporco di polvere o fango - uno shuriken tra le labbra, perché il rispetto nasceva anche da una recitata durezza. Da una strana mascherata - e quel ragazzo bellissimo e distante, dai lunghi capelli d’ebano e dagli occhi dorati come quelli di un rapace. O di un felino predatore. _O di un serpente_.   
C’era un’indolenza quasi meridionale nei suoi gesti mai affettati, intrisi di un’eleganza che avresti detto genetica, perché di chi l’aveva generato non restava più nulla. Neppure la candida spoglia di una muta o una crisalide buona a consolare almeno la nostalgia.   
Orochimaru parlava poco, sorrideva di un sorriso enigmatico e freddo, scoprendo appena quei suoi denti perlacei, piccoli e curiosamente appuntiti. Forse non erano belli, ma ad Anko piacevano: perché le piaceva quel sorriso, come ogni più piccolo dettaglio lo riguardasse.   
Da dove era discesa quella strana venerazione? Forse dalla spontaneità con cui la bellezza cattura naturalmente lo sguardo, oppure quel carisma così percettibile persino sulla distanza: _l’aura potente del dominatore_.   
Più probabile ancora tutto fosse nato da una di quelle trame con cui il Destino amministra se stesso e si diverte a combinare le fila di ogni storia in una sua personalissima trama.   
Era inverno: e Anko lo ricordava bene, fosse pure perché non c’è nulla come la stagione dei fuochi conservi inalterata l’impronta delle memorie più dolci. Si era azzuffata con un gruppo di giovanissimi genin, senza neppure interrogarsi sull’assurdità di una simile pretesa. Non era neppure un’aspirante, all’epoca: era solo un giovane concentrato di rabbia e ambizione e frustrazione purissima. Da che aveva ricordo, c’era sempre stato in lei quel fuoco inesausto, associato, a tratti, a una pigra indolenza: ossimori che Orochimaru aveva saputo cogliere e apprezzare. Oppure sfruttare, come tutto quel che stringeva tra le sue dita affusolate ed eleganti.   
Non era stata un’idea grandiosa: a ponderare gli eventi sulla distanza, anzi, poteva anche dirsi come quell’insania meritasse ben più di un rimprovero; la prima regola di un ninja, del resto, era una misura di umiltà e di controllo. Aveva ricevuto quel che meritava, in ogni caso: pesta e sporca di ghiaia rugginosa e fango, non aveva però mai abbassato lo sguardo. Come gli avrebbe detto un maestro amato-odiato, c’era la fierezza di una lupa nei suoi occhi. C’era una volontà di potenza ch’era sua, tutta sua: il fuoco dell’ambizione che solo un altro ambizioso poteva forse cogliere e coltivare.   
Orochimaru era arrivato all’improvviso: un’ombra incisa nei contrasti e colori stridenti contro la sua retina. La divisa dei guerrieri non gli avrebbe mai donato quanto quegli abiti più lascivi ed eleganti in cui la sua autentica natura si mostrava con l’efficace evidenza di un sigillo: era quasi indossasse fin d’allora una maschera persino costrittiva, dai cui bordi slabbrati, però, l’essenza già s’intravedeva.   
Non l’aveva visto compiere un solo gesto, né il suo timbro si era increspato oltre la monocorde e quieta cadenza che gli era propria: eppure i suoi aggressori si erano dileguati come uno stormo di uccelli al tramonto. Con il senno di poi avrebbe forse letto in quella fuga un’allegoria di caccia, perché anche gli storni si chiudono in una massa impenetrabile per sfuggire alla voracità delle aquile, ma non allora: sul momento, suo era stato piuttosto il sollievo umiliato della vittima. Se non aveva accennato il minimo riconoscimento o saluto, nei fatti, era stato anche e soprattutto per non ammettere quanta gratitudine respirasse nella profondità di un simile bisogno: ma Orochimaru non se n’era adontato, né aveva mostrato il minimo stupore.   
Fin d’allora, era quasi sapesse leggerle dentro e intuire in profondità la marca della sua più autentica essenza. Forse era un esteta. Forse uno stupido: ma era anche indubbio sapesse come sedurre più di mille altri.   
“Tieni a mente questo, se vuoi sopravvivere: la difesa e l’attacco non devono mai possedere un’evidenza che ti renda vulnerabile. Un avversario che vede, è un avversario che intuisce e che risponde.”   
Era stato il primo insegnamento le avesse elargito: e non l’aveva mai dimenticato, come nulla, in fin dei conti, si legasse a quell’uomo bello, pericoloso e indecifrabile come un’orchidea.   
Da quel giorno, in ogni caso, aveva cominciato a seguirlo: _come un cane_ , diceva chi non la conosceva abbastanza da temere l’inevitabile risposta (e Anko era qualcuno che largheggiava in azioni, più che in verbosità gratuite). _Come un’ombra_ , chi coglieva già il seme della sudditanza che covava, come un germoglio prezioso e come un lascito generoso.   
Prima che il Destino naturalmente la votasse a quell’uomo, Anko non aveva mostrato la minima esitazione nel voler essere sua: e Orochimaru, con quella sua leggerezza da seduttore nato, da stratega e da attore, l’aveva accontentata senza che potesse comprendere le implicazioni di un bacio.   
Anko poteva far scivolare i polpastrelli contro la carne e sentirlo ancora: il suggello di un connubio maledetto e di una promessa infranta.   
Era trascorso appena un pugno di settimane dal giorno in cui era divenuta genin - e nel privilegio di quella fascia aveva letto soprattutto una via diretta al cuore del proprio maestro - quando Orochimaru l’aveva condotta oltre i limiti di Konoha.   
Anko aveva imparato ad apprezzare quelle escursioni apparentemente insensate, ma che riservavano sorprese macabre e al contempo esaltanti: ogni jutsu proibito che assimilava con la voracità di una giovane spugna, era una goccia di balsamo e di veleno insieme.   
Orochimaru non somigliava a nessuno dei ninja che pure le gerarchie del villaggio le avevano insegnato a rispettare: il rigore dell’etica di Konoha, ai suoi occhi, era soprattutto un obbligo di fedeltà a se stesso, ai propri disegni, alle proprie sconfinate ambizioni. I suoi asserti paideutici erano le lame affilate di interrogativi senza risposta, che la lasciavano nuda e fragile davanti alla spaventosa grandezza di chi la fronteggiava.   
Perché sì: c’è qualcosa di eroico persino nella degradazione morale di un uomo, laddove spinta oltre i confini stessi dell’ambizione.   
Quel giorno, però, la marcia verso la radura nascosta in cui fiorivano serpenti come digitali purpuree e velenose, si era interrotta prima del previsto. Orochimaru si era arrestato, precedendola di pochi passi, e poi l’aveva chiamata a sé, con uno di quei gesti impregnati di consapevole paternalismo che non avrebbe perdonato ad alcuno, se non a lui: _signore padrone maestro_.   
Le aveva detto “Avvicinati, Anko. C’è qualcosa che voglio mostrarti.” Ed erano i passi di una bambina già condannata e già venduta, che pure non vede non sa non anticipa e dunque neppure teme. “Vuoi davvero che il tuo chakra fiorisca sino a somigliare a questi alberi, alla loro frondosa maestà?”  
 _E una bambina non sceglie non riflette non pondera. È puro istinto e canina devozione_.   
Gli si era appressata con l’ansia gioiosa che guidava allora ogni suo passo: Orochimaru si era piegato su di lei e con la grazia di una mantide le aveva rubato insieme l’amore e la vita.   
Anko ricordava bene la sensazione di tiepida consolazione che le aveva offerto il primo contatto con le labbra di lui. Erano calde ed erano morbide contro la sua pelle: erano qualcosa che risvegliava un istinto sensuale e sessuale troppo acerbo perché trovasse una qualunque risposta. Ricordava solo di aver chiuso gli occhi, estenuata da un piacere immaginato prima ancora che vissuto, perché la voracità con cui era stata divorata non lasciava dei sentimenti neppure la più blanda illusione.   
La lingua di Orochimaru aveva percorso la sua epidermide inviolata e fragile con la lentezza esasperante di una tenerezza deviata. Era quasi godesse sottilmente dei piccoli brividi che la scotevano in ondate successive, come una delle verdi foglie di una foresta che non le era mai parsa tanto buia e tanto indifferente.   
E poi il dolore, infine. Tanto forte da togliere il senno: _così indimenticabile da posarsi sul suo cuore come quelle lacrime mai piante_.   
Quasi un tizzone l’avesse lambita e poi straziata e infine ancora aggredita per mangiare quanto di più puro e indifeso, istintivo e irragionevole possedeva, aveva avvertito quel bacio farsi morso ed entrarle dentro come la cuspide avvelenata e maledetta di uno scorpione assassino.   
Era caduta sul fianco, rantolante: e con quegli occhi pallidi, velati dall’agonia, si era cercata in una pietà che non era mai giunta: Orochimaru non ne provava. Forse neppure conosceva il potere soave e lenitivo di quel sentimento.   
Ma Orochimaru non si era neppure mai allontanato: era rimasto ad accarezzarle i capelli, blandendola con parole ch’erano l’ennesimo insulto al buonsenso. O una privatissima canzone d’amore.   
Nell’orgoglio d’essere sopravvissuta, all’improvviso, forse respirava esattamente il fiore di quel sentimento devastato e devastante, com’era tutto quel che riguardava il suo maestro. Un legame avvelenato, eppure dolce come il miele: Anko, che nel suo destino aveva letto la cifra difficile e gloriosa della donna di un eroe, a quella profezia si era pure affidata con tutta se stessa.   
Credendovi, soprattutto, come solo una bambina può fare: e gli occhi dei bambini, è provato, registrano la verità secondo colori che l’età spegne o cancella del tutto.   
Era stato davvero il tempo a guarirla? La razionalità che cresce con il corpo e ti corrompe l’anima? Oppure un tarlo chiamato _gelosia_? O il disgusto per un piccolo amore e per una grande follia?   
Sapeva solo che un giorno s’era svegliata: e le parole di Orochimaru avevano assunto suoni e significati ostili, obbrobriosi persino all’orecchio di un’incondizionata devozione.   
_Immortalità, fama, potere_ , tecniche sempre più raffinate e sempre più spaventose, perché non c’è nulla di più orribile e pericoloso di un uomo che non si contenta di sfidare Dio: _ma vuol rubargli il seggio_.   
E allora, davanti al deliquio lucido di un pazzo amatissimo, all’improvviso, aveva sentito quella catena sciogliersi e un’altra, più potente ancora, stringere il suo cuore: non era mai stato odio, ma un amore ingenuo e bamboleggiante, come bamboleggiante e ingenua era lei.   
_Lasciarlo per indurlo a cambiare? Abbandonarlo per trasformare l’inseguitore in preda?_   
Ma Orochimaru le aveva semplicemente chiesto di dimenticare: la luce obliqua delle foglie nella foresta d’estate, l’odore muschioso di quei sentieri in autunno e la canzone minacciosa della Konoha segreta, nelle notti di tempesta. Le aveva chiesto di rinnegarlo, come in fondo l’aveva rinnegata lui: e davanti a un mare sconfinato e freddo, quale era il loro rapporto di superfici accoglienti e abissi insondabili, infine l’aveva abbandonata.   
Anko ricordava alla perfezione l’abisso che le si era allora aperto nel petto e la straniante sensazione di fissare un cielo vuoto dal fondo di un pozzo di pietra, stretto e angusto come un futuro ben diverso da quello che aveva immaginato: ma la vita – _e la crescita_ – era anche il timido radicare in un deserto disilluso, anziché abbandonarsi alle dita rapaci di chi mirava unicamente all’effimera bellezza di una corolla.   
Kimimaro, no. Kimimaro era pura accettazione e totale bisogno: era il capro sacrificale di quell’ambizione e una pedina persino troppo umile per il compito che le labbra velenose di Orochimaru gli avevano dato.   
L’aveva guardato con sospetto, Anko: con distacco e con gelosia. Di nuovo figlia di Konoha, al Suono vedeva offerto qualcuno che il proprio stesso clan aveva ripudiato: ma nella cui bellezza, per l’ennesima volta, le ambre fredde di quegli occhi avevano letto un messaggio cifrato ed essenziale.   
Kimimaro era morto: _proprio come un fiore reciso_.   
Si era visto cogliere e blandire e accarezzare da quell’inumana ambizione, senza nutrire mai un dubbio, un’incertezza, un’esitazione, una sola briciola di disgusto.   
Anko poteva invidiarlo per quello: e compatirlo, perché alle sue radici recise non era rimasta che la crudeltà di una morte inutile e prematura.   
Un altro fiore, in fin dei conti, avrebbe preso il suo posto.   
E un altro ancora, all’infinito: perché Orochimaru era esattamente l’affascinante demone che coglieva i boccioli più belli per nutrire la sua lucida follia.   
_Finché, nell’eterno inaspettato della storia, un fiore non aveva colto lui_.   
   
 _Quel giorno la notizia serpeggiava sulle labbra di chiunque avesse ascoltato la voce del vento e della rabbia di Konoha: eppure Anko aveva abbassato lo sguardo, per abbeverare in un’ultima lacrima le fragili radici strappate a un perverso, indimenticabile amore._


End file.
